Season 5 Ep 9
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Skeleton King is coming


The next day the team woke up at 7 o'clock and continued training at 8: 30. While everyone was eating breakfast, Sprx and Master Chee were in the training room.

_In the kitchen_

"Man I'm tired" said Otto rubbing his eyes. "How long were you up till" asked Gibson?

"I fell asleep proudly at 1:30."

"OTTO, you shouldn't be up that late!"

"Why not, besides Master Chee did give us the day off yesterday."

"But, Otto even if you are off duty, you must be ready for tomorrows battle" said Antauri. "Well I couldn't fall asleep, because I was thinking about yesterdays singing from you and Gibson" said Otto. Nova, Chiro, and Jin-may began to laugh.

"Nice, one Otto" said Nova.

"Hey Otto, remember when Gibson actually beat you in that video game" said Chiro. "GIBSON BEAT OTTO" yelled Nova!?

"Yea, you and Sprx should of seen it it was historical."

"Wish we were there."

"No you don't" said Otto. "Oh don't be humble Otto, you have to admit I did beat you" said Gibson.

Otto gave Gibson a evil glare

"Hey, where were you guys anyway" asked Chiro to Nova, she made a smile

"No where."

"Let me guess, you guys made out and he made you show him your diary."

"Your good."

"I know."

_In the training room_

"Today I must talk to you Sprx" said Master Chee.

Sprx got a bit curious. "Is there anything wrong" he asked?

"Yes, and no. You see in training I have noticed something is troubling you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, in training you seem angry, as if your angry at someone."

Sprx turned his back to Master Chee. The truth was that something was bothering him, but he didn't know exactly what it was. He rite now had his friends, he was learning to become a better fighter, and he had Nova. So why was he so mad inside? Sprx didn't know, or did he?

"I can tell your mad about something" said Master Chee.

Sprx didn't answer.

"You must tell me."

"Why?"

"You fight with fire in your heart, I can tell, but whatever is troubling you, it has an affect on how you fight."

Sprx turned to face Master Chee. "Before the war, Skeleton King was gone, but this dumb Skull Witch wanted to resurrect him. So we tried to stop her, but when I tried to get the Fire of Hate-"

"It turned you evil?" Sprx stared at Master Chee.

"Yea" he finally said.

"Continue" said Master Chee.

"Wile I was evil I hurt my friends, and it's all my fault that this war is even alive."

"So because you think that this war is your fault, you carry the burden."

"But, this is my fault, I mean because of me Skeleton Kings back and everyone is in danger now."

"Your ashamed of yourself."

"Yes, of course I am, and I hurt my team and almost killed Nova thats the worst of it!"

"I see."

Sprx and Master Chee starred at each other for a while and said nothing.

Finally Master Chee broke the silence "You must forgive yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you want to get stronger, you must let go of this guilt and anger"

Sprx said nothing, so Master Chee continued "When you are not fighting you don't feel this, but when you do fight, you feel as though your fighting because of what you did, and that this is all your fault."

Sprx looked up at Master Chee "Are you sure your not a phycatrist, cause your pretty good at finding out what's wrong with people?"

Master Chee smiled "It comes from years of practice."

"So what do you suggest I do then?"

"First work on forgiving yourself and then work on your fighting, and I think I have something that could help."

"You do, well what is it?"

"It's a exercise, I taught it to Nova as well, come over here."

Sprx got curious as he followed Master Chee, and if this was a exercise that Nova used to do then it must have something to do with boxing, and sure enough Master Chee lead Sprx to a boxing bag.

"When Nova was mad, frustrated, or felt guilty I made her punch the punching bag and say what was bothering her, or say it wasn't her fault if it really was not her fault."

"So you want me to say it wasn't my fault?"

"Yes, because the truth is the war was really wasn't your fault."

"I guess your rite, okay I'll try it."

Sprx then began to punch the punching bag. "

Now punch out all of your guilt, frustration, and anger!"

Sprx punched harder and harder.

"Now say the truth this wasn't your fault" Master Chee said.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault!"

"Punch harder, I know you fell more angry."

Sprx punched harder and harder. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault!"

"Now scream it, scream the truth to make yourself believe it!"

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my FAULT, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sprx punched so hard that the punching bag came off of it's rope and fell to the ground. Sprx panted heavily and said nothing. Master Chee put a hand on his shoulder

"Good job." Sprx turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks for the help."

"You may give Nova a run for her money."

"I don't think I'm that good, although I am pretty awesome, but I think I'll stick to the magnets." Sprx was still panting hard.

"Get some water and then we'll continue." Sprx smiled a he got some water and

took a breather.

"Master Chee can I ask you something" asked Sprx?

"Of course" said Master Chee.

"Well, when I was evil, I had power, power that felt wonderful, but for the wrong reason. Anyway, how can I become that powerful again?"

"If you keep on training and become more confident then you'll become more powerful." "So I have to keep training?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, Man!"

"Hey, no talking like that, now activate your magnets and run through your coarse." "Should of gusted" said Sprx as he prepared for his coarse.

An hour and a half later Sprx was done with training and was heading back to Nova's old room where his teammates where proudly at.

Everyone was sitting at a round table talking about something.

"Hey, guys what did I miss" Sprx asked?

"Oh nothing we are just talking about a new battle plan" said Chiro.

"Who's next" asked Nova?

"Antauri" said Sprx as he grabbed a seat next to Otto.

"I will go to training, the rest of you keep thinking of new plans" said Antauri as he left the room.

"So what do you got so far" asked Sprx.

"Well, we have all decided that we shouldn't battle Skeleton King next to the city" said Chiro.

"So we're going to fight that bone bag on the other side of Suggazoom?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay." "But, first we have to figure out how to get Skeleton King to fight us at the other end of Shuggazoom" said Gibson.

"Well, isn't Skeleton King getting power fun other planets" asked Nova?

"Yes, that is correct" said Gibson.

"Well, we are on one of the closest planets to Shuggazoom, so isn't Skeleton King going to hit this planet sooner, or later?"

Gibson looked as though he was thinking "Why yes, Nova your rite."

"So, what's the big deal" asked Otto?

"Don't you see, Skeleton King will soon hit this planet and if he sees us then he'll fallow us to Shuggazoom, and if we land on the other end of Shuggazoom then he will fight us there and we won't have to do battle next to Shuggazoom" said Gibson.

"But, we have to make a plan on how were going to attack" said Chiro.

"Well, we could attack them from there back end" said Otto.

Gibson slapped himself in the head.

"What" asked Otto?

"Otto, we can't attack them from the back end if were leading them to Shuggazoom." "Ohh."

"Anyone else" asked Chiro?

"We could let everyone else back on Shuggazoom know that were going into battle at that end of Shuggazoom, and let them design weapons or some type of devise that could help us there instead of in the city" said Sprx.

"That is actually is pretty clever" said Gibson.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I am pretty smart."

This remark made Nova smile. Sprx noticed and winked at her.

"Anyway we should ourselves also make weapons and check on Shuggazoom any way" said Gibson. "Alright, then, so heres the plan Gibson Otto and Sprx you guys start on designing some new weapons, Nova and Jin-may you guys start trying to contact Shuggazoom, I'll go tell Antauri and Master Chee our plans."

"But, Chiro I know that you of all people want to see how Shuggazoom is doing" said Jin-may.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not you can stay here and work with Nova, I'll go and tell Antauri and Master Chee." "You sure?" "I'm sure." "Your the best girlfriend ever" said Chiro as he gave Jin-may a hug.

"I know, now go see how your homes going" said Jin-may.

"Okay, now lets go." At that everyone left to do there jobs they were assigned.

_In training room_

Antauri and Master Chee were on the floor working on there mind control work (or something like that). Antauri was improving dramatically, before he would scream of pain and would ask to stop. Now, he would only moan a bit from the pain and would stop after long periods of time.

"Keep going Antauri, if you last through today like you did yesterday then we can work on mind control while fighting" Master Chee said.

Antauri moaned a bit, but was still holding up. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Master Chee not letting up on Antauri.

Jin-may came in door.

"Sorry am I interrupting" she asked?

"No, I can talk while doing this" said Master Chee.

"Well, I just came to tell you guys that we have some plans on our attack."

"You may say them it is alright, Antauri is almost there."

Jin-may told Master Chee there plans and Master Chee agreed with them. By the time Jin-may was done telling them the plans Master Chee stopped the mind control on Antauri. Antauri groaned, rubbed his head and said, "I agree with those plans as-well." "Thats good" said Jin-may.

"What are you doing now" asked Master Chee?

"Chiro and Nova are trying to get contact to Shuggazoom, and Sprx, Otto and Gibson are designing weapons."

"Then we are on the rite track" Antauri said.

_In the command center_

Nova and Chiro were pressing bottoms to try and reach Shuggazoom. "Nova to Sun Ridders, are you there" asked Nova?

"Hello, who's this" asked a shrilled up yet happy voice.

"It's Nova who's this?"

"Oh Nova it's you I thought it was Aurora Six, it's me Captain Shuggazoom."

On the screen was the old man of Captain Shuggazoom

"When did you get there" asked Chiro?

"Well, I knew the war was on, and that Master Offey got me back on my feet and worked on making me stronger, so now I'm here helping rebuild Shuggazoom."

"How are things there bad or good" Chiro asked?

"Well, there is still more homes to build, but the citizens are sharing the homes we have already have, and the park is completely rebuilt and all of our buildings are made of that metal you told us to use."

"Thats great" said Nova.

"I know" said Chiro excitedly "But, hey where is everybody else?"

"Master Offey, Tikqdo and Neekeeta and there village are working on more homes, and The Sun Ridders are tending to the citizens."

"Well, do you think you can tell them to come here where you are at so we can tell all of you our plans?"

"Sure I'll be rite back" Captain Suggazoom said as the screen went black.

"It looks like there making progress" said Nova.

"I know, I feel relieved" said Chiro.

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's just that I don't anything bad to happen to Shuggazzom."

"Chiro, with our friends watching Shuggazoom, how could anything bad happen?"

"Your rite I guess I'm just worried."

"You shouldn't be, because it seems like our home is safe."

"I hope it stays that way when we come back home with the Skeleton King." Nova put her hand on Chiro's shoulder.

"Chiro, Nova are you there" said Captain Shuggazoom?

"Yes, where here" said Chiro.

"Everyone is here the Sun Ridders, Master Offey, Tikqdo, and Neekeeta."

The screen showed everyone. They where all there. It like it has been a year since Chiro has seen anyone of there allies, even if it has only been about 3 weeks.

"It's great to see you guys" said Chiro.

"Same for you" said Johnny Sunspot.

"How is your training" asked Neekeeta?

"Were training everyday and getting stronger" said Nova.

"That is promising" said Master Offey.

"So, do you have any plans" asked Quasar?

"Actually thats why we made contact with you" said Chiro.

"You see, Skeleton King is getting his power by collecting it from other planets, and we are on one of the closets planets to Shuggazoom. "

"We know that, but how is that a plan" said Aurora Six?

"Let me finish, you see if were one of the closets planets to Shuggazoom then Bone Bag is going to end up here soon to get more power, rite."

Everyone nodded there heads.

"Well, we were thinking it would be to risky to have a battle near Shuggazoom City, so when Skeleton King comes we will leave, he'll follow us and we can lead him to a part of Suggazoom that is away from the city, so the citizens can be safe" said Nova.

"So we have the battle away from the city" asked Super Quasar?

"To keep the citizens safe" said Chiro.

"Thats sounds like a good plan" said Tikqdo.

Neekeeta said, "I agree as well."

"Sounds good to us" said Aurora.

"It seems as though we all agree" said Master Offey.

"Well, if we all agree on battling there then you should start making weapons" said Chiro.

Johnny Sunspot gave a smile "We're already working on them."

"Really?"

"Yea, today were getting some of them done, but do you guys have any weapons?" "Well, not exactly-"

Master Offey jumped in "It is alright if you don't have allot done, you all should be more concentrated on training."

"But, Master Offey they also need weapons when they come back."

"I know but they must first work on training then weapons."

Just then Jin-may walked in the room. "I told Master Chee and Antauri, and Gibson just went into training, so Antauri is helping Otto and Sprx" she said.

"What are you guys working on" asked Neekeeta?

"Were just starting to make weapons" said Nova.

"Well, you all must be working hard, so we should go and start another training session as well" said Master Offey. Chiro felt and looked disappointed.

"We will contact you when our weapons are done and we have them in place where we want hem to be" said Johnny.

"Alright, Chiro Out."

With that the screen turned black.

"It looks like Shuggazoom is doing well" said Jin-may.

"Yea, I just wish I was there."

"We'll be home soon" said Nova.

3 hours later Sprx and Otto finished designing the weapons and were letting Gibson check them over, and Jin-may and Chiro finished there training sessions and the two monkeys left where Nova and Otto, and Nova was first.

Nova was in the ice chamber while dodging ice lasers and fighting Master Chee at the same time. Nova was improving, now she was using her heat as an advantage using her heat so she wouldn't freeze when an ice laser hit her, but she still tried to dodge them. After a long round of fighting Nova and Master Chee were done.

"Nova, you are gaining strength, as you gain your control" said Master Chee.

"Thank you" said Nova while breathing hard.

"You are indeed one of my strongest students."

"Really I thought it would of been Chiro?"

"He is indeed strong and with the power primate, but still it take allot of strength to pull off what you are pulling."

Nova smiled "Thanks, hay do you want me to get Otto cause he's next rite?"

"Yes, he is next, but first Nova may I talk to you?"

Master Chee's tone seemed worrisome to Nova "Sure."

"Nova, I have been worried, because I know what you are planning to do if all planes fail." Nova looked at Master Chee wide eyed

"How did you find out?"

"I have been sensing your brain activity ever since that night when you had to overcome the cold in your brain."

"So you know my plan?"

"Yes, I do."

"You can't stop me."

"I know I can't stop you, it is your choice and your choice alone, but I have to ask why you would do it?"

"Because if everything else fails then it's the only option I've got so no-one else can get hurt."

"That is not true! You do have a choice, and if you do this then you will be destroying-" "How will I be destroying, I would be saving Shuggazoom and everything else of Skeleton King!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you would be destroying your friends hearts. They would be devastated and broken hearted."

Nova said nothing to this.

"Especially someone no the team"

"I know with monkey you mean" said Nova sadly.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will say this. You are one of my most bravest and most strongest students I have ever had, and because of that you have a choice of what to do, this is not your only option."

Nova and Master Chee stared at each other for a while. "I will not tell the others, I'm going to get Otto" said Master Chee as she left the room.

Nova was now alone in the room, she bit her bottom lip so she didn't cry "I'm sorry Master Chee, but I don't have a choice I must do this."

Nova left the room and headed to her old room where her teammates where at.

Nova stepped in the room "Hi, Nova" said Chiro

"Hey" said Nova sounding a bit sad "Wait, where is Otto?"

"Oh he's with Master Chee" said Sprx. He then looked at Nova and noticed that she looked sad.

"Are you okay" he asked?

"I'm fine just tired I guess."

"Well, why don't you just take a rest next to me?"

Nova was confused and a bit tired she did need to rest her head. "I will actually, accepted that offer."

"Sweet!" Nova sat next to Sprx and laid her head on his shoulder and leaned her wait on him. Sprx put his arm around her and smiled.

Chiro looked at Gibson "This would probably be the time when Otto would say Gross, nasty, or get a room."

Gibson looked up from the plans smiled "I agree completely, they should get a room"

"True that."

"Well, I looked over the weapon designs and they look fine" said Gibson.

"Sweet" said Sprx not letting go of Nova.

"So, when are we going to start building them" asked Chiro?

"Knowing Otto he'll want to build them tomorrow" said Nova.

"Well, if we get a started on the weapons know then we can finish them sooner" said Gibson.

"So we start building tomorrow" said Chiro.

"Whatever you say kid" said Sprx.

When otto was done with training everyone had dinner. While eating the team talked about the plans. Gibson said if they keep working on the weapons then they would be ready in about a week. Everyone thought that that would be enough time. So everyone went to sleep no knowing of the danger that was coming.

And, coming soon...


End file.
